1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binding machine for gardening which is binding a sapling or a tree branch to a support with a binding tape for fixing, particularly wherein a binding tape supplied from a garnering case installed at a body below is drawn out by a draft needle to wind a sapling and a support in a work space formed between the body and a lifting operator, and to be fixed in a binding part with using a binding needle and then to be cut by a cutting knife, whereby a fast and convenient binding work can be conducted.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the past, for fixing a sapling or a tree branch since a man should carry out by hand everything like the work in which a support is bound together with the sapling or the tree branch by using a string and so forth after sticking the support near to the sapling or the tree branch, the work is inefficient because of inconvenient and long working hours work as well as a large number of labor force are required in case of many work loads. Those are problems in the prior arts.
This invention is developed to solve the above problems. That is, the object of this invention is to provide a binding machine wherein a binding tape supplied from a garnering case installed at the bottom of a body is drawn out by a draft needle to wind a sapling and a support in a work space formed between the body and a lifting operator and to adhere the lifting operator to the body; and then the binding tape is fixed with a binding needle in a binding part and cut by a cutting knife so that the sapling and the support are bound by the binding tape. This invention is described in more detail with the attached drawings as follow.